New Marriages
by TheArtist667
Summary: Jace Lightwood often catches me by surprise. Like when he punched my father in the face, thinking he was Jonathan. Or when he slammed the door in a six year old's face on accident. Or when he sat on the floor, a diamond ring on the palm in his hands, covered in peas. Let me explain. This is going to have to start from the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

Jace Lightwood often catches me by surprise. Like when he punched my father in the face, thinking he was Jonathan. Or when he slammed the door in a six year old's face on accident.

Or when he sat on the floor, a diamond ring on the palm in his hands, covered in peas.

Let me explain. This is going to have to start from the beginning.

So there we were, surrounded by all my friends and my twenty eight year old brother at my twenty-first birthday party (1). Jace was repeatedly apologizing to my father while I giggled by his side.

"I'll get you an ice pack! Anything you need sir!" Jace said, rushing to the freezer. "I really did think you were Jonathan though. You see, Jonathan and I have this thing where we catch each other by surprise –"

"Jace?" I interrupted.

He looked at me quickly. "Yes?"

"You seriously need to shut up," I said. "He's clearly not even mad."

I looked at my father who had a twinkle in his dark brown eyes (2) and was trying to keep a straight face.

Jace looked embarrassed. "Oh sorry."

"Can you go get my keys?" I asked. "They're hanging up."

"Yes!" he exclaimed, rushing out of the room. As he opened my bedroom door open, my niece flew backwards. She luckily hit the bed.

"Jace!" I sighed. "You might need to ice packs."

"Jace!" My mother yelled. "Can you come help me a moment dear?"

He looked nervously at the crying girl on the floor before rushing off. "Coming dear! Uh, I mean Mrs. Morgenstern. You see you just look so youthful…" I stopped listening to his blabbering and looked at my father.

"I still can't believe you approved of me dating him. I mean, I love him and all, he's just a handful," I sighed.  
My father smiled, running a hand through his white hair. "He's just nervous, Clary. Besides, that boy has a good head on his shoulders."

"While you have a bruised head on your shoulders," I retorted. "What's he nervous for anyways?"

"Oh nothing you need to know about dear. Why don't you go see if he's knocked anymore children out?" He asked, a smirk on his face.

"Alright," I agreed.

Just at that moment, Jace rushed back into the kitchen, going to the freezer.

"One, two…" he muttered, grabbing ice packs and a bag of peas.

"Who'd you hit now?" I asked, closing my eyes in annoyance.

"Your mother just wanted peas, Clary," Jace replied. "I'm not that clumsy."

At that, he handed my father one ice pack and then rushed into my bedroom and gave the crying Lydia one. My brother's wife Serena glared at him.

"She said you didn't apologize!" Serena snapped.

"I'm very sorry Lydia," Jace said, kneeling down next to the little girl. "I should've been more careful, huh? Don't worry though; you're not the only one with a bruised cheek. I gave one to your granddad too."

Serena laughed. "What'd you do to Val? Hit him with a door too?"

Jace waved a hand nonchalantly. "Nah. I punched him square in the face. On accident of course."

I snorted in the doorframe.

"Very elegant Miss Morgenstern," Jace retorted, looking back at me. "Especially for one who is becoming a lady today."

I wrinkled my nose with a smile. "You love it," I replied. "You have been dating me for six years now."

"Touché," Jace smirked. "I do love _it._"

"Get out Lightwood," Jonathan teased. "We don't feel like using our high school courses to figure out that damn word you call _Touché."_

"Daddy!" Lydia exclaimed. Lydia was an absolutely adorable little girl. She had curling brown hair like her mother and brown eyes like Jonathan. Her skin was stark pale like a vampire, another trait from Jon, and was unnaturally short, something my mother says comes from her.

Serena was tall and elegant, a perfect posture. She had wavy hair that was a couple shades darker than Lydia's, and tan skin.

"Sorry," Jonathan said, leaning down to touch noses with Lydia. "I meant mess."

"Jonathan," I sighed, "get out of my room."

"No boyfriends in the room without big bro. We don't need a little Lightwood running around before you're married," he laughed. Jace stared daggers at him and I raised my eyebrows.

"Cake!" I heard my mother yell.

"I never even gave her the peas," Jace muttered, "That woman moves fast."

I laughed before taking his hand, starting down the hall.

The front door creaked open as I passed by and the tall, beautiful Isabelle Lightwood stepped through.

"Isabelle!" I squealed, jumping into her arms. "You said you wouldn't make it today!"

"Yes, well, Jace kept bugging me about how it was so important that I showed up to such a huge milestone in your life and blah blah blah," she sighed.

"What?" I asked, looking at Jace. "I'm only turning twenty-one and it wasn't like I didn't already drink occasionally."

Jace was now sighing dramatically, glaring at Isabelle.

"Oh!" Isabelle said loudly, realization flickering through her eyes. "You haven't-? Never mind."

I looked at both of them, confused. "He hasn't what yet?" I asked, fingering my promise ring Jace gave me three years ago. "You're not planning on…" I let the question finish itself.

"No!" Jace exclaimed. "No not at all, Clary. It's good news, hopefully."

"Hopefully?" I squeaked.

Before Jace could answer the question, I heard Jonathan yell. "Clarissa! I said no little Lightwoods! Now you to get out of that bedroom!"

The entire kitchen busted out laughing. I could just see my brother sitting there with a satisfactory smirk on his face.

"C'mon," I said, grabbing somebody's hand.

"Clary," Isabelle said in a manly voice, "I am not your man, and therefore will not accept your hand in mine." I jumped startled and Jace snickered.

"Clarissa!" Jonathan yelled.

I rolled my eyes and Jace laughed, taking my hand on my left. "I love your family."

"They haven't quite grown on me yet," I muttered. Jace kissed me on the temple and continued walking.

As I entered, my jaw dropped in shock. The cake was five layers tall and pure black with green scrawl written across the top of it. There were no balloons (finally) and a black light was cast over everyone's faces. My mother sat there with a wide grin on her face.

"Happy birthday, Clary!" my mom squeals. I step forward and squeal shock as something slimy hits me on the head. I look down to see I'm drenched in _peas._

I whirled around to see Jace rocking back and forth on his heels, holding the bag of peas.

"This was your idea wasn't it?" I asked venomously.

He holds up his hands. "It was for a good cause, trust me!" he defended.

"What good can come out of this?" I hissed, frowning at my dirty jeans.

He knelt down. "Clary, you are still the most beautiful girl, even drenched in peas. Will you forgive me and then marry me?"

I looked I him in shock. Was this really how he asked a girl to marry him? By ruining her new outfit with peas? "This is so romantic," I muttered. "I'm practically constipated with the cheesiness."

"Just answer the question!" Isabelle squealed.

I scowled at him. "Fine, yes, whatever."

Jace shrugged. "Good enough." He stood up and then walked towards the backdoor. He pulled a rope before he exited and mash potatoes rained down on his head. "She said yes!" he screamed. My mother had an incredulous look on her face.

He came back in. "Together, we make a meal." I smacked my face with my hand.

He slid the ring covered in peas on my finger and kissed my cheek.

"Ugh," he muttered. "You stink. Go take a shower."

I rolled my eyes, giving him a huge hug.

He pouted. "Now I'm just a meal by itself."

I giggled, patting his cheek before my brother cleared his throat. "You might want to give her the ring."

Jace smiled then slid the disgusting ring on to my finger. I wrinkled my nose in protest, but Jonathan hit me on the back. "Hurry up!" he yelled as I ran out of the room. "I want some cake."

I scoffed. "Men."

**Yeah, so I really like this one! It took me three weeks to write.**

**As for my other stories, I lost interest in them for quite a while, but now I'm going to begin writing again. I've been doing one shots for a while now to make up for not posting anything. This is going to be a cute little fluffy story that I hopefully will continue to update. **

**Sadly, in replace of gaining one story, I will also be getting rid of a story, **_**The Battle of the Angels.**_** No one's really showed interest in it so it's leaving. Sorry. **

**-Bethanie**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, err, I read the reviews for last chapter, and they went something like this:**

_**This is sooooo cute! (And aa really weird way to proppose actually) Update soon! **_Yes, that was the purpose of the proposal.

_**Nice.. Will you update**__?! _I love your dots. It just makes it more awkward.

_**Um. **_Lovely. Thanks for your support**. **

_**I am not sure what just happened, but if that's how a guy proposes to me...I don't know what I'd do**__. _I personally would say yes, because why wouldn't you? You know, after slapping the guy in the face.

**No, but seriously guys, I am completely and totally thankful that you all took like thirty seconds to write a review. I really do appreciate it, I'm just in the sarcastic mood, and no one can spoil that. **

**On with the story!**

Clary's PoV:

"Clary!" Isabelle shrieked. "You're going to get fat! Stop that!"

I smirked at her, putting yet another scoopful of ice cream in my mouth.

"Let the girl eat, Isabelle," Jace waved his hand. "I'll still marry her."

Simon next to me snorted. He's has been my best friend since I was five in kindergarten. "Look at the horror on your face, Isabelle. It doesn't match the sparkles."

I giggled as Isabelle stood up, placing her hands on her hips. "She won't fit in her wedding dress!"

Jace shook his head. "I thought we were going as mashed potatoes and peas, Clary."

Jonathan, who'd been sitting on the couch across the room, busted out laughing. "I still can't believe you took that advice from our dad."

I stuck another scoop of strawberry ice cream in my mouth. "I don't know about buying an expensive, formal dress. I kind of want to have a different wedding."

Jace looked at me, interest suddenly sparking in his eyes. "Do we need to not invite children? I mean if they saw that, they'd be scarred for life."

"Don't invite me either, if that's happening," Jonathan muttered. "I do not want to see you naked."

I smacked Jace upside the head. "Not like that! Do remember what our first date was?"

"Paintballing?" Jace replied.

"Precisely," I grinned. "A paintball wedding."

**Three months later-**

It was decided, much to Isabelle's displeasure, that in fact, no one would wear any formal clothing, and it would _not _be a traditional wedding.

So I walked up in some old blue jeans and a neon green t-shirt with Isabelle walking beside me, a paintball gun in her hand.

The preacher was my mother and father's best friend, Luke Garroway. He was at the front, dressed in a blue jeans and a plain white t-shirt.

He said the usual, but instead of having a Bible, he held a paintball gun and Alec's boyfriend, Magnus, held the Bible in front of him.

"You may now shoot the bride!" Luke yelled, raising his gun.

"Are you ready, Clary?" Jace asked, lifting his gun.

I grinned. "Always."

The blast was forceful, but I shot immediately after, effectively hitting him in the stomach.

"Isabelle?" I asked, quietly, looking at the girl who was actually dressed in a pink flowing dress.

"Of course," Jace replied in my ear.

We whirled around at the same time and shot, ruining her dress with gold and green paint. She shrieked, lifting her gun. I lowered my helmet, as she aimed for my head, and shot another blast.

Luke shot Magnus square in his knee, making him lose his balance.

I giggled at the scene as Jace lunged at me, protecting me with his body. My brother ran up to Jace shooting him in the back. Jace cried out. "Clary! I can't make it!"

"No!" I yelled, crawling out from his heavy body. "You!" I pointed a shaking finger at Jonathan. "You did this!" I raised my gun, shooting him in the stomach.

"You," Jonathan heaved, "betrayed me."

"I shall put a dictionary next to your death bed," I replied. "Because you are the traitor."

My brother got down on his knees, before falling to a lump on the floor.

"You killed my son!" My father yelled, running to Jonathan's side. "You are no longer a Morgenstern."

"This was decided about five minutes ago when she married me," Jace muttered into the ground.

"Shush," My mother says. "You're supposed to be dead."

"You're on my side right?" I asked, gripping the hand that wasn't holding her gun.

My mother looked guiltily at the ground. "I must stay with family, Clarissa, and family does not kill their own brother."

She hefted up her gun, pointing it at my heart. I closed my eyes, but heard a shot go off and my mother cry off. Simon stood there with a grin on his face.

"C'mon," he said, aiming the gun at my father. "You need to get out of here, Clary. The battlefield is no place for the broken hearted."

I looked at Jace. "I cannot leave him."

"You have to," Alec whispered. "We must kill the man who killed Magnus first, though, I am afraid." I turned around, raising my gun, but Isabelle stood in my way.

"This is for the dress, bitch," she hissed, shooting the gun. My father jumped in the way.

"Dad!" I screamed as he clutched his arm. "No, I can't lose you."

"It's only an arm injury," he groaned, standing back up, shooting Isabelle in the heart. She groaned, collapsing to the ground, her dress surrounding her.

"No!" Alec yelled. "You killed my sister!" He shot my father in the leg before hitting him in the chest.

Luke intervened as Alec hissed, "_You_," Luke grinned, raising his gun, before Alec got his heart.

"You killed him!" Simon yelled, about to shoot Alec, but Simon got hit from behind. Mr. and Mrs. Herondale, Jace's grandparents. (**A/N: Sorry Jace is a Lightwood**).

"No!" I screamed, and I shot both of them quickly before facing Alec. "You almost killed my best friend," I cried. "I'm so sorry Alec, but vengeance is required." I shot, before falling to the ground, whimpering.

A hand fell on my shoulder, long golden fingers, and I turned around, shocked. "Jace?" I whispered. "How?"

"He shot me in the wrong area," Jace replied quietly, turning around, pointing at his butt. "See?"

He had pink paint on his butt.

I threw my arms around him. "It was so hard, Jace," I cried. "I thought you were gone."

"Come on," he said softly. "The battlefield is no place for the newly wed." I giggled, taking his hand as he guided me out to the taxi driver who was taking us to our honeymoon.

The driver looked at us, shocked. "_That_ was your wedding?"

I nodded happily. "Think it was enough? "

He nodded, an eyebrow cocked. "Most definitely."

**Thanks again to all you awesome readers who love to review with comments that make my day brightened. Quite literally actually. I was in Science, and the third comment made me laugh my butt off, so I thank you for making my teacher ask if I should be sent to an asylum.**

** I appreciate the precious thirty seconds it took you all to review.**

** I hope you'll waste another thirty on this chapter and more readers can be sucked into the oblivion on the planet Fangirlian. **

** Just because I love you and all. **

** So seriously, I don't care if it's an um, because that just made my day. **

** Thank you. **

** Be sure to review and make me be sent to a counseling session! **

** Love, **

** Bethanie**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Cassandra Clare. I simply own the plot of this story. **


End file.
